Nice Choice
by Kuroko Meme
Summary: Companion to my other OneShot, Preferences. It's what happens after Edward's family figures out he's in love with a human. And a female one at that. R&R. OneShot. EdPOV. Read Preferences First.


Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, do you honestly think I'd be writing FanFics?

**Okay... since some peeps wanted me to go on with poor Edward's false gay pretenses, here's a companion to **_Preferences_** called **_Nice Choice_**. It's about the Cullen's **_**immense**_** surprise that Edward managed to find himself a girl. Bella.**

Edward's POV (After the Cullens discover Edward is in love with a human)

"Nice choice, bro." Emmett grinned and punched me on the shoulder.

I shrugged, averting my eyes.

"I see so much for you two!" Alice gushed, smiling her little pixie smile.

I looked at the floor, pretending not to have heard.

"I'm proud of you, son." Carlisle patted my back with a fatherly smile.

I grimaced.

"It's what you want, Edward." Jasper smiled just slightly. "I can feel it."

I shook my head infinitesimally.

"Nice choice, brother." Rosalie was using sarcasm, if I'm not mistaken.

"I know." I said, nodding at her. She looked slightly taken aback.

I sighed, and turned to Esme, who had a small, knowing smile on her lips.

"Didn't I tell you not to tell them about out little... chat?" I asked her, frowning.

"Yes, dear, but that was about forty years ago. And it's not my fault you have a psychic for a sister." She nodded. I scowled.

Alice sighed. "Look, Edward. We've all been worried. We always hoped something like this would happen, because... well..." _We had our theories..._ She thought to me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yes, dear family, because you were all so afraid that I was _gay_." I said sarcastically.

Snickers broke out among the ranks of my family members.

"Well, it was a mistake anyone could have easily made, the way you acted back then." Emmett retorted.

"It _was_ a mistake, right?" Carlisle asked me anxiously, as if the answer decided the fate of the world.

I gave him a strange look. "Yes, Carlisle, how many times must I repeat it? I. Am. Not. Homosexual."

"Good." He said simply. _Thank God... I was not looking forward to being the first vampire to have a homosexual coven member... _He thought. Gee thanks, Dad.

"Edward, why do you feel like you aren't worth her?" Jasper asked suddenly. The whole family turned to look at me, expressions varying from concern to disbelief. Or boredom, in Rosalie's case. _Don't lie, Edward, because I'll know... _Jasper thought.

Sometimes I rued the fact my brother could read emotions. I knew it would be pointless to lie, so I mumbled to my shoes, "If there is even a sliver of a chance that an angel could fall in love with a demon, then the world is surely mad."

Silence.

I looked up.

My family was glaring at me.

Carlisle sighed. "Edward, you are not a demon, so you should not be considering yourself one."

"That is easy for you to say, for you have never truly tasted blood." I told him stiffly. He looked at a loss for words. I continued, "And this girl's blood is ten times more tantalizing than anything I have ever smelled! Do you realize the risks I would be taking if I got in any deeper?" I tried desperately to _get the point across _to them.

My family nodded.

Emmett spoke up, "Well, sure it's got its complications... all relationships do, Edward, but still! Although, who knows what _bed_ would be like..." He trailed off looking mortified. Thoughts of Rosalie um... you know...flashed through his head, and I winced.

"God, Emmett! Please control your thoughts!" I groaned. He scowled.

"I'm glad I wasn't born in 1901. Everyone's a prude." He sighed frustratedly and Rosalie smacked his arm. I chose to ignore his comment.

"Edward." Esme said softly. "Choose what is best for you. We are your family, and are happy to see you happy. Think about it." And she took Carlisle's hand, leading him out of the room. Carlisle sent to me, _You'll make the right choice, son. She makes you happy._

Emmett and Rosalie departed soon after, casting odd looks at me. Emmett nodded slightly to say he supported me, but Rosalie glared and thought, _Do not bring a human into our lives, or you shall regret it, brother... That is the path you will regret..._

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off. He sighed, deciding not to get further involved, and disappeared up the stairs.

And so left Alice. She gave me an encouraging smile, and suddenly blanked out, her eyes glazing over and her body becoming impossibly still. I immediately focused in on her thoughts, her visions.

_I sat in my meadow, sparkling in the sunlight._

_Bella sat next to me, stroking my hand._

_We were talking, quite comfortably, as well._

_The wind played in our hair, a gentle breeze._

_I was astounded she did not run from me._

_I was astounded I had shown her my secret._

_I was astounded I was smiling._

_Smiling at Bella._

_She was the reason for my smile._

I withdrew myself from the vision, shaking my head.

And at last I understood.

"Nice choice, brother." Alice said, her eyes dancing. A smile played at her lips.

I returned in tentatively.

**Awww...**

**Thanks for reading this, review please! Oh, and go read Preferences, also by me, if you haven't already. It's kind of a prequel to this, although they aren't necessarily related.**

**Oh, and if you're wondering, I have nothing against gay people. They are extremely trustworthy, funny, and dependable people; I would know. I've got a few friends who are gay, and they are among my best friends.**

**VeggieVamp**


End file.
